moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Think Different
Think Different is the seventh mission of Epsilon Act One campaign. While the player is nominally playing as PsiCorps, the mission is essentially a China vs. Pacific Front battle, as at the very beginning the Chinese commander will be mind controlled by the player (represented by the Soviet Construction Yard being captured by an Epsilon Engineer), who will then use the Chinese arsenal for the rest of the mission. Background Yuri praised his proselyte for his admirable performance when he managed to make the evidence of an MCV being designed for the PsiCorps disappear, though he mentioned that the Kremlin is in a mess right now – the organized insurgency in America are falling apart, but remnants of American militant fighters are still causing problems for the Soviet forces there. With the Comrade-Commander being reassigned for another task, the Americans launched a counterattack and it is only a matter of time before the St. Louis Psychic Beacon is destroyed. He also points out that the Commander mirrors the Proselyte in a way, especially his achievements, whom the Proselyte considers as an appreciation of his work. Another problem is that a determined American commander not only managed to free New York and Chicago, but also crippled the Soviets' MIDAS production, forcing them to make do with what's left of the MIDAS ICBMs. Good thing that Yuri foresaw this and managed to "acquire" two of the MIDAS ICBMs without anyone knowing it, as he needs it for the next phase of his plan, which involves the PRC. China has entered the war as part of the Soviet Union and advances to Europe along into Japan. The PRC command underestimated the ROC insurgents that remained in the mainland, who launched a gamble to topple Beijing. To get the Chinese cooperation, Yuri constructed a Psychic Beacon to help them pacifying the rebels, and the Chinese responded in kind by allowing the PsiCorps to take part in the Chinese assault on a Kanegawa Industries vital facility in Kagoshima, Japan, so the PsiCorps can acquire KI's technologies to support their cause. The Proselyte quickly orders his forces to take over the outpost of the Chinese first wave of assault. However, he must strike fast and strike hard, as should the second wave arrives, the Chinese will realize something is wrong. Thus, the Proselyte knows that time and speed is of the essence during this mission. Perhaps the Japanese defenders can be forced to give up if the Proselyte pushes them enough... Events Aftermath Now that the Proselyte have everything the PsiCorps need, he released the Chinese commander leading the initial taskforce from the mind control and have him reported his success to the Chinese command, which results in the second army being diverted elsewhere, giving the Proselyte enough time to cover up his involvement in the attack. Later, Yuri gives a direction for the Proselyte to have the ROC rebels capture the Chinese Psychic Beacon in order to turn the Comintern against each other and allows the PsiCorps to advance their plans further. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act One - Yuri's Epsilon Mission 07- Think Different (On Mental) Trivia * In the mission, while the player nominally plays as Epsilon, with Epsilon's UI and EVA, the Initiate survivors that emerge from their buildings are replaced by Conscripts. * There are Jackal Racer prototypes in one of the KI complexes, which suggests a possible link between the KI and the Foehn. Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions